A Wonderful Series
by Lady Malady
Summary: Instead of writing a bunch of one-shots from the ideas I get more than ten times a day, I decided to combine them all into one story. I call it, "A Wonderful Series". Featuring, England, France, America, Canada, and many more. Plus tons of pairings, and a wide range of different  plots.


****Summary: It's Valentines day! And France thinks it the perfect day to confess his love to England; but is he ready? /For FrUK lovers and haters/

* * *

><p><strong>'I'm not ready'<strong>

"Happy Valentines day, Angleterre!"

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"They're chocolates!" I urged him to take the heart shaped box.

The meeting had just finished, and the countries hastily dispersed from the room. Why? Duh, it is Valentines day, so everyone is probably going to get ready for the party (that I was invited to this time~). But as I expected, England was the last to leave; he was never very enthusiastic about holidays. "I hope you didn't drug them..." I was happy he took it, even if it was with disgust.

I leaned closer, rather seductively, towards his ear while my hand slowly drifted towards his waist and whispered, "Drugs? Honhon, I don't need drugs to get you into my bed." He flushed brightly and shoved me away roughly, a little too rough for just flirting. But as always, I expect it. I am fully aware that Angleterre thinks I'm a full-blown rapist.

"Bloody Frog, how dare you!" Here comes the ranting. "I'd have to be dead before I ever step foot into your disgusting chambers! And another thing-" I have to admit I sort of zoned out.

He's kind of cute when he rants like that; kind of! And it's only because this a rant of embarrassment; he's not used to being touched in a sexual way. If it was an actual angry, like really angry, rant that'd be annoying.

I also smiled at the fact that it's so obvious that he's still a virgin (and that I'm the only one who knows that for a fact). That's probably why he can see those _magical creatures_ of his so clearly. Most people would never guess he was virgin though, only because he was a former pirate. They probably thought he just had a lot of gay sex because he was so feminine~ And no body can say he's not!

First if all, he likes embroidery and unicorns, wasn't that good enough? Now that I think about it (well not really, I've thought of it before), England is kind of childish, in a good way!

He yells, has temper tantrums, is a cry baby, loves fairies, unicorns, and must have everything his way. The world revolves around him; like a child. And you can't imagine a little kid having sex, right?

"Frog are you listening to me?" He yelled again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yes, yes, of course!"

"Then what was the last thing I said?"

"Uh... How you wouldn't ever want a frog like me touching you?" I guessed.

He pouted and removed his hand from his hips to cross his arms, yes I was right! "That's what I thought... I guess perverts like you have urges and all, just don't take it out on me!" I wanted to tease him a little more, but I have to ask him a question: "Will I see you and your caterpillar eyebrows at the party? Or and you going to act like the crotchety old man you are?"

"W-What? You older than me you idiot!... And why would I want to go to a Valentines day party? It's just day for lovers..."

"And you'll never get those, or friends, if you isolate yourself on these occasions. It's the perfect time to meet new people."

"Y-You really think I'd meet someone?" Well, technically, I meant friend wise. I didn't know he was actually looking fir a lover! He could defiantly get one if people knew how to tolerate him, or if he knew how to express himself better. "Not that I need anyone! I'm perfectly fine on my own!... It's just if I wanted to..."

"But of course, you just have to be less of an asshole all the time!"

"Hey! It's ARSEHOLE! Don not use that screwed up version of the queens english! And I'm not an arsehole!"

"Aurevoir, Angleterre!" And I skipped away as he got even more upset. "I'll see you at the party!"

"Who said I was going you stupid frog!"

* * *

><p>If I ever made love to Angleterre, it'd have to be when I was ready. Not ready sexually (I'm always ready~), I mean mentally. A time when I'm ready to stop sleeping with whomever I please. Ready to just do it with one person, and one alone. Either that, or if he was extremely sick or unconscious, then he wouldn't remember a thing so it wouldn't matter.<p>

Anyway, I made that promise when I was a little kid; when I was practically raising Angleterre (I say practically because he was always a loner), an d I had a pretty big crush on him. I was much more innocent back then so I wasn't thinking of sex. I was thinking of an honest relationship; _then_ soon after that, I thought about making love. Oh how nuch I wanted to feel him squirm beneath me, to be able to make him groan, and scream out my name!

And through the wars, it was lust. Dangerous lust that I'd rather no talk about now. After all, it's Valentines day! And we're friends now; all is good!

I block my platter of chocolate dipped strawberries from falling as the taxi-man made a rough stop at the front of the building. I silently cursed him in French.

"What vas dat?" He's dutch so he won't understand. I say I said nothing happily as I paid him, I thought about giving him no tip since he almost ruined my amazing strawberries, but decided since it was a holiday, and I am a generous man, I gave him a hefty tip.

As I enter the building I have two things on my mind. 1) Find Angleterre and then 2) Find Prussia and Spain. I should visit my favorite lonely bastard, if he decided to show up at all, so he won't drink himself silly and ruin the party and his reputation. And I kind of want to see him~

I checked the bar first and had to look no further (what a shocker).

"No more than two tonight, okay you silly englishman." I guess I scared him because he flinched, even with the loud music in the background. "Glad to see you came tonight~" I said sitting beside him and elbowing him encouragingly before he could say anything about his drinking.

"Yes... Even though I don't know why." I gave my platter to a passing by waitress to be put on the on buffet table. I hoped England didn't bring any food...

Before the waitress left I took one of the best looking strawberries and handed one to him. "Try it."

He ate it slowly and as cute as ever, and as soon as he took in the flavor completely he looked away, I guess he was blushing. "Y-Yes, they're... quite amazing Frog." Ha! I got one of his rare compliments! He must be in a good mood.

"And I might as well thank you for the gift you gave me earlier as well." He straitened himself up. "It os the gentlemen thing to do after all." I knew he'd go ga-ga for it. For one thing, he just as much junk food as America when no one is looking, and for another thing, I slipped a lego unicorn in there. It's also anther way to annoy him on my part. The pieces are very tiny, so he'll probably spend all night on it!

I said your welcome with my chest pushed out. After all, it was hard to get a compliment out of him.

But I soon saw Prussia and Spain over his shoulder, and as soon as I saw them, England had to see them.

He was quiet for a moment before he said, "You know, you can go Frog; you don't have to pity me." I was a little hurt by that, and I wanted to argue. The party was going to last all night, I could go to them later. But before I _could_ argue, I heard a stupid loud voice who's owner tended to ruin everything.

America called to mon Angleterre, and he went to him with an annoyed expression, not even saying goodbye to me. He could never say no to his former colony even if he didn't want to do... whatever the American wanted him to do. It was rater random with him, it could be about planes, fast food, or the party. But it didn't matter.

It would kind of made me sad and annoyed me at how he would do anything for him, and he wouldn't even notice. Then again, I know him much better so it might be hard for America to pick up on his secretive sweetness.

Now, there were voices calling to me, and I broke out of my thoughts to greet them happily and get my mind back on the party.

But no matter what my eyes always seemed to drift to England and America. America was dancing like an idiot, and Angleterre was bouncing back and forth to music. Unlike America, I know what he's really like around the music he prefers: full out dancing like a crazy rocker. I bet America has never seen him like that. How would he? The only way he could was if he caught him doing it while he was alone, or if he was dead drunk.

I've stopped dancing now to think.

You know, I really do know a lot about England. I bet we could be great lovers. We'd fight yes, but that's what healthy couples do! And right now, I'm not even thinking of making him squirm underneath me, I'm thinking about kissing him. Just a simple kiss. And it's Valentines day, how could he turn me down?

Now I'm starting to walk to him; he's far across the room. I could put my arm around him whenever we walked, or put random marks on his neck to claim him.

Now I'm speed walking, practically pushing my way through the crowded room. I could tell him everything, he'd tell me everything! Maybe one day he'd cry on my shoulder, not that I want him to be sad.

It's a full out run now; damn he's far away. I could teach him to cook, he could teach me how to sew. Maybe I'll finally see his fairy friends.

"Oh. My goodness!" _Shit!_

"I'm sorry, but I-" No, I just bumped into a lady and nocked her purse out of her hand, I couldn't let her pick it up, that's not how you treat a woman.

I pick it up as fast as I could and shoved it in her hands, why was I rushing? I'll never know, I just wanted to get to him as fast as I could. "My apologies milady." I nodded sorrowfully.

"Well you sure know how to treat a woman~" She smiled. I didn't really do anything though, I don't have time for this! "Hey wait your France!" I tried hard not to roll my eyes. "Well, me and my friend here are kinda bored, and I heard there's a spare room... " And she winked as she walked away slowly, as if begging me to follow her.

I look at the women, then at England.

My brain says him, but another part of me says the the two girls. _"Your not gonna be able to fuck him tonight if you do go to him."_ A part of him said. The voice was loud and hissy.

"_But you love him don't you? Doesn't that mean anything?"_ Another voice said, who was soft and quiet. _"Who says he loves you anyway?"_Said the other.

I want England, but I've never turned down a woman before. And now I'm aroused and I think he'd rather die than sleep with me tonight.

The dark lusty side of me that'd I've been feeding way to much got the best of my.

I swear my feet weren't listening to me as I follow her against my will. This addiction has gotten to far, but I can't do anything now, my I can imagine it was him instead of this random lady? And to think today was the perfect day: Valentines day. The day you show love to your loved ones, not some random girl at a party.

I swear I feel his eyes on me. I wonder if they're in shock? Sadness? Disappointment? Maybe disgust? I'm sorry Angleterre, I'm _so_ sorry but,

I'm not ready yet.

* * *

><p>AN: **Important** **question**: Should I keep adding summaries to the beginning of each story?

Sorry for OOCness, yes he's addicted to sex, and here are three tiny references I made:

"Duh, he is Canada." = "Duh, it is Valentines day." England getting sick and France using his "French magic". France not getting invited to the get together between the countries.

**Happy Valentines day you guys... I love you :3~** I don't really like the holiday, but whatever.

Since you can't give me candy, or cards, why don't you leave me a review instead? :3


End file.
